


[BB Art] For Any Occasion

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: They say flowers have a language all their own.Art for Sineala's [Leaping to Conclusions], definitely read that first!





	1. The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaping to Conclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787029) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> STOP. Even these notes are spoilery for the fic this belongs to, [[Leaping to Conclusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787029)]. Read that first! Then come back if you like :D
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Now that that's taken care of, thanks so much to Sineala for writing a wonderful, fun fic :D I love working with you, always. Thanks for writing MY FAVE STEVE VILLAIN and also crushing Tony in a figurative and literal way.
> 
> Thanks also to my fellow BB artist tishawish, for the awesome collab <3 Thanks for making my art look so beautiful with your colors (featured in Chapter One: The Language of Flowers). I had a blast coloring your lines. You're the best!

(colors by [tishawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishawish/pseuds/tishawish))


	2. Waiting to Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't have anywhere more important to be.


	3. What's the Flower For Thanks For Saving My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and also for stealing my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a tumblr post for these artworks available here: <http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/180640113512/its-big-bang-time-again-and-here-is-collab-for>


End file.
